ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
of an alternate timeline]] The City of New York (colloquially referred to as New York City or the Big Apple or simply New York) was a large city located on the Atlantic coast in the state of New York, US. New York was divided into five boroughs: Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx, and Staten Island. Since 1946, the headquarters of the United Nations was located in New York. It was also home to such landmarks as the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, the Brooklyn Bridge, the former World Trade Center, and Times Square. library computer by the Talosians in 2254.}} In the 20th century, law and order were maintained in the city of New York by the New York City Police Department. A major publishing house was located in this city. In 1941, it published the story The Long Dark Tunnel, a Dixon Hill detective novel. ( ; ) In 2007, Jonathan F. Raymond, the son of Edward Raymond and Ginger Summers, was born in this city. ( ) In 2051, Craig Weiss Raymond, the future son of Sherman P. Raymond II and Francis M. Raymond, was born in this city. ( ) In 2072, Marvin Hildebrandt, the son of Craig Weiss Raymond and Nicki Kreitzman, was born in this city. ( ) In the mid-22nd century, Don Greenberg Raymond, the son of Jasper Bivens Raymond and Maureen Doyle Raymond, was born in this city. ( ) One of New York's most famous streets is Wall Street, former site of the New York Stock Exchange. The Ferengi make annual pilgrimages there, as it was the engine of Earth's old currency based economic system. ( ) New York is home to many cultural institutions. Carnegie Hall is a popular concert venue there. ( ) Harry Kim trained at the Juilliard Youth Symphony. ( ) Among the sports teams that represented New York during the 20th century were the Yankees and the Giants (the latter of whom would move to San Francisco). ( ) New York is also known for several distinct food dishes, including New York-style pizza and New York cheesecake. ( ) New York was the city in which Edith Keeler had her mission before her untimely death in 1930. ( ) 1950s New York, specifically Harlem, was also the home of Benny Russell, the identity Benjamin Sisko assumed in visions from both the Prophets and the Pah-wraiths. It was also the home of the publishing house for Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder. ( ) In the 1960s, advanced aliens sent genetically-modified Humans back to Earth to prevent it from destroying itself by carrying out top secret missions using advanced alien technology. They were based in Apartment 12B, somewhere in New York City. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holosuite program, New York is hit by an earthquake, created by Hippocrates Noah's underground lasers. ( ) New York City was subjected to a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001, when two airplanes crashed into the World Trade Center. ( ) In the year 1944 of an alternate timeline, New York was occupied by Nazi German forces with the aid of 29th century aliens known as Na'kuhl, and received a visit from Adolf Hitler. The leader of the Na'kuhl, Vosk, supervised the secret construction of a temporal conduit in the city. This timeline was corrected by the crew of the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise]] when they destroyed the conduit.'' ( ) Enterprise chief engineer Charles Tucker III commented that 1944 New York was very different from the city he was used to in the 22nd century. ( ) Literature In Dangerous Ground, Doctor John Rawley, while helping a woman with abdominal pains, when faced with the situation chose to forget what he didn't have and concentrate on what he did have. He believed that the woman was giving birth, until proven otherwise. The doctor once visited a hospital delivery room in the city. According to him, the room was "...beautifully equipped." Later in the novel, the doctor reflected on his life in Fairbridge feeling that a major disadvantage to living in a small country village was the lack of privacy. He thought, I reflected that in my small New York apartment, with neighbors a few feet away on all sides, I have had much more essential privacy than I ever could expect in Fairbridge. There was much to be said for a metropolitan existence where your life is strictly your own business because no else cares about it. ( ) External links * * de:New York City fr:New York it:New York City nl:New York Stad Category:US settlements Category:The Dixon Hill Series